This invention relates to a fuel injected automotive engine and more particularly to an improved positioning for the fuel injectors of an automotive engine that permits the use of a low hood line and easy accessibility of the fuel injectors.
The advantages of providing fuel injection, particularly direct fuel injection, with engines and particularly two cycle engines is acknowledged. Where direct cylinder fuel injection is employed, the fuel injectors are normally mounted in the cylinder head along with certain other components such as the spark plug for firing the charge. It is also desirable to position the fuel injectors in such a manner that they may be easily accessible for servicing and other purposes. The same is, of course, true with respect to the spark plugs. Certain types of fuel injectors inject not only air, but also fuel into the engine. These injectors are more complicated than injectors which inject only fuel and require additional space because of their greater complexity.
The cylinder head mounting of fuel injectors and particularly air fuel injectors gives rise to certain problems when the injectors are used with automotive engines. It is well known that is desirable to provide a low hood line for a motor vehicle so as to provide good streamlining and better fuel efficiency. However, when the engine is mounted in the engine compartment with the fuel injectors projecting upwardly, this can give rise to the difficulty in providing low hood lines. These problems may be particularly acute in conjunction with transverse front wheel drive engine placements.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved fuel injector arrangement for a motor vehicle that permits access to the fuel injectors and a low hood line.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved injection system for a motor vehicle wherein the injection system is mounted in a cylinder head, but in such a location as to not require a high hood line.